scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bagheeraladdin
MichaelSar12IsBack's movie-spoof of "Aladdin" Cast: *Aladdin - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Jasmine - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jafar - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Iago - King Julien (Madagascar) *Abu - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *Magic Carpet - Dumbo *Sultan - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Rajah - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul - Dagnino (Noah's Ark/El Arca) *Razoul's Guards - Coco, Catchito, Pachito, and Wolfgang (Noah's Ark/El Arca) *Peddler - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Gazeem the Thief - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Prince Achmed - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Old Jafar - Mr. Waternoose (Monsters Inc.) *Elephant Abu - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *Woman at the Window - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Thumper's Sisters (Bambi) and Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Cheerilee, Rarity, and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Winifred (The Jungle Book) *Necklace Man and Woman - Brain (Animaniacs) and Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range) *Fat Ugly Lady - Ma Bear (Looney Tunes) *Two Hungry Children - Young Kovu, and Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Friar Tuck and Little John (Robin Hood) *Omar; Melon Seller - Hokey Wolf *Pot Seller - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Nut Seller - Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) *Necklace Seller - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Fish Seller - March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) *Fire Eater - Tantor (Tarzan) *Boy wanting an apple - Rudy Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who!) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Rabbit Genie - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Dragon Genie - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Sheep Genie - Jeb (Home on the Range) *Camel Abu - Young Bambi *Horse Abu - Buck (Home on the Range) *Duck Abu - Rafel (Rio) *Ostrich Abu - Kevin (UP) *Turtle Abu - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Car Abu - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Old Man Genie - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Little Boy Genie - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Fat Man Genie - Magilla Gorilla *75 Golden Camels - Camel (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Mr. Thickley (Taz-Mania) *53 Purple Peacocks - Parrots (The Jungle Book 2) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Rhinoceroses (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Leopard Genie - Snagglepuss *Goat Genie - Melman (Madagascar) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *60 Elephants - Elephant (The Jungle Book 2) *Llamas - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bears and Lions - Yogi Bear and Lippy the Lion *Brass Bands - Louis playing trumpet (The Princess and the Frog) *Cooks and Bakers - Ping (Kung Fu Panda), and Sushi Chef (Monsters Inc.) *Bird that Warble on Key - Birds (Cinderella) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Robin Hood *Super-Spy Genie - Secret Squirrel *Teacher Genie - Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Table Lamp Genie - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *Bee Genie - Atom Ant *Submarine Genie - Tip and Dash (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *One of Flamingos - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Gigantic Genie - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Rajah as Cub - Alexander (Pinocchio) *Toy Abu - Thumper (Bambi) *Snake Jafar - Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Cheerleader Genies - Top Hat Tiggers (The Tigger Movie) *Genie Jafar - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Winnie the Pooh and Piglet as reinforcement characters Category:MichaelSar12IsBack Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs